Eh, you must be kidding me!
by Lazuly
Summary: Tsuna and his friends attend high school by now and so do three unique boys! Reborn has set his eyes on them and feels something extraordinary about them. What will happen? There might (or probably) be some boy on boy action, but I am not sure if I'll change the rating later. read and enjoy!
1. Prologe rewritten

**Soooo, I am kinda back and reread this story and I am terribly story how my story before was...just...ugh. I am trying to rewrite this story in a more interesting way, but if you think my extreme changes are terrible, then please tell me so! Also, I'll try to update this story more often, but for now:**

**Read, Review and enjoy!**

* * *

It was a hot Sunday afternoon, cicadas were chirping outside and the yells of playing children could be heard as three friends are sitting on a bench beneath a tree, licking away on their popsicles. They were an attention catching trio, seeing as one of them was a tall brunette with shining green eyes and brown sprinkles in them. The second one was a ginger with round, bernstein colored eyes and the last one was a somewhat small buy but still had a nice build, tan skin, black hair and blood red eyes.

To say the least, they were a truly outstanding trio.

A disapproving grunt from the tan boy broke the silence between them as the other two boys turn to him with questioning glances, never once even stopping to lick on their sweet treat.

"It's way too hot, I can't take it anymore!" he slumps into the bench some more as he suck on the tip of his popsicle, earning himself a few strange stares from people who pass them by and a roll of the eyes from the tallest of them.

"Stop complaining, it's better than if it rains all the time." A small huff escapes the lips of the tallest before he returns to licking his ice cream which he finishes quickly after with a lick of his lips.

"I'm not sure, I would prefer it if it was a bit colder, just a bit though." With a pout of his lips, the ginger voices his opinion as well; his ice cream long gone as he only plays with the stick.

Silence once again falls upon the three boys, dread being in the air as the sun sets and their first day as high school students in Namimori High crawling closer withevery passing second.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the town, Sawada Tsunayoshi had a hard time dealing with Reborn who was trying to teach him the basics of the high school classes so he won't be falling behind for once. Obviously this was no easy task, seeing as the future mafia boss was unable to build proper thoughts thanks to the heat. A groan escapes his lips as he stares at the growing baby.

"Reborn, can't we just stop for today? I can't think at all." He whines as he stares at his tutor with pleading eyes, hoping that he would go easy on him at least today.

"Hmm…" The ex-arcobaleno seems to be actually thinking about what he said. It was true, it is seriously hot today and he doesn't even feel like teaching the boy himself. He slowly nods, gaining an excited reaction from the brunette.

On both sides they spend a relatively normal evening, at least as normal as an evening could get in the Sawada household, as well as for the three boys.

The dreaded morning was arriving way too soon for everyone who had to go back to school on this Monday morning.

* * *

A faint cry of pain could be heard out of Tsunayoshi's room, seeing as Reborn had to wake him up with his Leon hammer and a rather frustrated cry was coming out of the rented apartment where the three boys where living as the alarm clock signaled that they had to get up.

Nao, the boy with the tan skin, rolled out of his bed and drags his body into the bathroom to finish his morning duties and get dressed into the new school uniform, consisting of a white, short sleeved button up shirt, red tie, a black, sleeveless vest and grey pants.

The black haired boy makes his way into the kitchen to prepare their breakfast as the other two only begin to wake up now, seeing as running the household is mostly his job. He also starts preparing their bentos, packing them into three boxes before he sets the breakfast down on the table. With a small sigh he sits down, waiting for the other two and the begin eating breakfast like normal, just much earlier.

After eating, they all check their stuff a last time before they start walking into the direction of their new school.

"Nao, you should stop furrowing your brows like that, people will get scared if you glare like that." Akira, the tallest of them, said with a chuckle and pokes the skin between the smaller boy's brows, who simply slaps his hand away with a grunt.

"He's right; you look as if you're ready to kill." The ginger named Maro chuckles to himself and simply keeps on walking, blinking slightly as a trio runs past them followed by a …baby that was shooting bullets after the brunette of the three.

After simply ignoring the weird scene they continue walking towards school and arrive there on time and make their way towards the gym where their welcoming speech will be held.

And this is how everything begins…


	2. The first day

**Thanks a lot for all the favourites, follows and the review! To be honest, I didn't expect this at all, you guys are great! (´7`)/ **

**The chapter isn't all that long, but I am trying to slowly get them to become longer! Oh also, the updates might be rather quick for now, but they most likely slow down in a few days. I am going to try my best though!**

**Now then, read and enjoy!**

* * *

„….Nice to meet you all!"

The voices of excited and not so excited students keep changing as they are currently introducing themselves to the whole class, which is a terribly annoying thing in Nao's opinion. The tan boy is irritated by the fact that he was the only one who was put in another class of the three of them, while Akira and Maro are in the same. He stubbornly keeps on staring out of the window, being one of the very few students that is new to the others, seeing as most of them came here from Namimori middle school.

He huffs as the teacher asks him for the third time in a calm but still slightly impatient voice to introduce himself, an awkward silence in the air until he stands up and introduces himself with a scowl on his face.

"…Hisagi Nao. 16. Not nice to meet any of you."

Another awkward silence breaks upon all of them when he is done with his rather unfriendly introduction until the teacher coughs into her hand and tells the next student to continue.

He only remembers a few students since the whole class made a ruckus when they introduced themselves. One was Sawada Tsunayoshi. Apparently he was stupid and useless since they nicknamed him 'Dame-Tsuna'. The second one was called Yamamoto Takeshi and he was way too overjoyed. He plays in the baseball team and is very popular with both boys and girls thanks to his nice nature. The third one's Gokudera Hayato, a quarter Italian who is most likely a delinquent who is still very popular with the girls. He doesn't seem to like anyone aside that Sawada though. The last one is called Sasagawa Kyoko, the ex school idol of Namimori middle school and the little sister of the head of the boxing club.

Like he mentioned earlier, he couldn't care less, but he remembers them since everyone got so loud when it was their turn.

* * *

In Akira's and Maro's class on the other hand all hell broke loose since the two of them were quite the sight. Akira was tall, handsome, had a pleasant voice and personality. The girls all had their eyes on him instantly.

Maro on the other hand was slightly above average size but had a cute face, especially with those big brown eyes. His shy, but gentle personality only added to it.

Even more of a plus was the fact that they are adopted together with their third 'brother' in the other class. All in all, they quickly got very popular.

* * *

When the bell rings and signals them that it's their lunch break, most students approach each other, trying to make friends or simply went to their old friends like Tsunayoshi, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

They made their way towards the rooftop to eat their lunch, even though Tsuna felt an unpleasant shiver run down his spine as he passes the red eyed boy who made his way somewhere else. He stares after him for a moment before he shakes his head and pays full attention to his friends. On the rooftop, they meet up with their friends Kyoko, Ryohei, Enma and the others, even Mukuro and his gang. Whatever the reason was, they all decided to attend the same school.

The small, brown haired boy sat there mostly in silence, only laughing from time to time while he eats his food until Gokudera notices that something is wrong.

"Juudaime, is everything alright?" A worried expression was on the silver haired boy's face since he was concerned if something was wrong with his beloved boss. Tsuna in return only shook his head before smiling slightly at him.

"It is just…that one boy from before…he has a similar air around him like Xanxus. He also looks a lot like him. If I didn't know better, then I would say that they are siblings." He lets out a nervous laughter while he fidgets with his chopsticks around. He knows that what he was saying was absolutely idiotic, but he also knows that his intuition was right most of the time which causes him to worry.

"Haha, I must say that he also reminded me of him though." Yamamoto smiles brightly, partly to reassure his friend, but mostly because he always smiles like that.

They talked about the topic some more before they start talking about their other classmates, Enma and Chrome, who are in the same class, mentioning that they have two adopted brothers in the class and apparently there is a third one in one of the other classes. Their conversation continues until the bell rings for the first time, signaling them that they should slowly return to their classrooms, which they do. Though, as they get into the halls, they hear quite the commotion and see that most students were either outside or at the windows, staring outside.

Curiosity got the best of most of them as they take a look outside as well where they can see some third years ganging up on no other than the glaring Nao while Akira and Maro simply stand behind him, waiting for him to finish so that they can go back to their classrooms.

"Damn brat, who do you think you are that you get all cocky and glare at us like that?" One of the third years glares at him while he grabs him by the front of his shirt. They were obviously your everyday delinquents, even if the present students whisper how 'poor' he is to catch the attention of those upperclassmen.

"I always look like that…" The boy with the tan skin mumbled, not ceasing to glare at them. It was true, if he doesn't know the people, then he mostly glares at them. It was a natural thing for him, though it doesn't seem like his Senpais will have any of that.

"Stop joking, you bastard! I think I'll have to teach ya how we rule here!" The much taller boy, who was still holding him by his collar, lifts his arm and goes for a punch straight for his face. Nao though grips his arm, twisting it and with a swift movement throws him over his shoulder.

"S'cuse me, was out of reflex." The black haired boy seems no bit sorry though, which only draws a scoff from his older brother, while his younger one reminds him that they will be late at this rate.

The other delinquents were about to attack them as well as they hear a familiar voice that belongs to no other than Hibari Kyoya, who's warning them about disturbing the peace in Namimori. The three brothers use that chance to slip out of the situation and make their way to their classrooms, the other students simply staring at them, or rather Nao, in awe.

* * *

The school day passes without further disturbances, only the occasional questions about how Nao managed to beat that much taller guy, in which he responded with "Black belt in karate and judo." Everyone was making their way home, where as the three brothers pass by Reborn who could only smirk afterwards.

"Interesting…how very interesting."


End file.
